sans humano elegido
by dark goku ss4
Summary: sans estaba luchado con chara en la sala del juicio en una ruta genocida, ella controlaba frisk para completar la ruta genocida y destruir el mundo con humanos y monstruo. Sans no le dan oportunidad en la lucha y ella hizo múltiples reinicio al regresar la partida guarda para acabarlo. Sans sabía que no le ganaría y terminaría cansándose durmiendo como terminar muriendo a manos


**Sans el esqueleto humano elegido**

 **Capítulo 1: batalla con chara y convirtiéndose en humano**

 **Resume: sans estaba luchado con chara en la sala del juicio en una ruta genocida, ella controlaba frisk para completar la ruta genocida y destruir el mundo con humanos y monstruo.**

 **Sans no le dan oportunidad en la lucha y ella hizo múltiples reinicio al regresar la partida guarda para acabarlo.**

 **Sans sabía que no le ganaría y terminaría cansándose durmiendo como terminar muriendo a manos de ella. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo que tenía guardado para acabar eso.**

 **Nota de autor: espero que les guste y esta historia será una historia harem y les dejare decir cuales digimon quiere para sans.**

 **Harem De Sans: chara, Frisk, Toriel, Kari, Gatomon de kari, Devimon señora, Lilithmon, Palmon de Mimi en su forma de lilimon, ranamon, Renamon, mimi, Minervamon, fem Veemon, lunamon, fem kerpymon- lalamon-** **Bastemon-** **Witchmon-** **Fairimon-** **Cho · Hakkaimon.**

 **Los Digimon De Sans:** **fem kerpymon-** **lunamon-ranamon-** **fem veemon- negro gatomon-** **lilithmon- ranamon - Renamon - Guilmon - fem Kerpymon - sistermon Noir-** **sistermon Blanc- BlackWarGreymon - Agumon-lalamon-** **Bastemon-** **lalamon-** **Fairimon-** **Cho · Hakkaimon .**

 **Le daré un digivice de digimon 02. Sé que se preguntara por que coloque a chara, frisk y toriel al harem de sans. Pensándolo también le daré un digivice que es el D-Scan … de digimon 4.**

 **Es para joder y que no termine los fan de esa pareja diciendo. Ya que me gusta la pareja sans x chara, sans x frisk y sans x toriel ya que son mis parejas favoritas.**

 **Advertencia**

 **Los personajes de digimon pertenece a su creadores como como a la empresa bandai. Los personajes undertale pertenece a toby fox.**

 **Canción IMPACTO ROJO**

 **Volvemos a empezar, La historia se escribirá de nuevo, A enorme velocidad. Lo sé bien**

 **Teñirse tú verás, De rojo la tierra hasta su entraña… Salvarla todos debemos Con valor.**

 **Paraíso fue, Inerte luce hoy, Llevamos adentro Un héroe dormido… Levántalo uouo!**

 **Atravesemos con decisión Hasta un lejano confín, Difícil senda sin temer… Mirando fijo sin desfallecer.**

 **Que los latidos del corazón, Quemen tu pecho con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvidó, Volvamos todos a recuperar… En la batalla que va a iniciar!**

 **Nunca me detendré, Llevo en mi alma la energía… Ni el tiempo me será capaz de detener.**

 **Es como una explosión, Que se desata en mi interior… Llegar a la meta, Ese es mi objetivo. Lo alcanzaré ieie!**

 **Despertaré al guerrero interior… Que late fuerte en mi corazón, Hacia el destino me llevará, Mi objetivo ahora claro está!**

 **Toda barrera, superare Nada me podrá hacer retroceder.. En mi espíritu arderá, La octava que mi alma guiará, Hacia el futuro que yo anhele!**

 **Solo existe una razón, Que me alienta por siempre a seguir… Eres mi ángel mi motivación, Necesito estar cerca de ti!**

 **Atravesemos con decisión Hasta un lejano confín, Difícil senda sin temer.. Mirando fijo sin desfallecer.**

 **Que los latidos del corazón, Quemen tu pecho con ardor. Aquel mañana que se olvidó, Volvamos todos a recuperar.. En la batalla que va a iniciar!**

* * *

 **Comienza capitulo**

 **Chara estaba caminado lentamente al Último corredor, con un cuchillo que tiene polvo al haber matado muchos monstruos.**

 **Chara es una linda chica de 15 años tiene un increíble parecido al de Frisk, más que nada en la "elección de vestimenta". Usando una playera de manga larga de color verde con rayas amarillas, pantalones y zapatos marrones. A comparación de Frisk, Chara es de tez más blanca, mejillas rosadas y cabello castaño claro, ojos rojos abiertos y sonrisa vacía, desplegando una apariencia más alegre en contraste con la estoica expresión de Frisk.**

Chara llega uno pilares y se encuentra a sans, sonríe ya sabiendo que falta poco para destruir el mundo.

Sans es un esqueleto de baja estatura y huesos grandes, vestido con una sudadera con capucha o una chaqueta de color azul, que se encuentra desabrochada en todo momento, pantalones cortos negros con una línea blanca a los lados, una camisa de color blanco y unos zapatos deportivos blancos de acuerdo.

se le ve con una sonrisa y solo mueve un poco las comisuras de su boca. Tiene pupilas blancas que tienden a desaparecer cuando habla en tono serio.

 **Hola. Has estado ocupado,… bueno, tengo una pregunta para ti.**

 **¿Crees que incluso la peor persona puede cambiar…?**

 **¿Qué todo el mundo puede ser una buena persona, si tan solo lo intenta?**

Jajaja deja de estupideces saco de huesos. – responde chara.

 **Que es, es, es, es ...**

Déjate de estupideces mal comediante, de pacotilla.

 **De acuerdo. Entonces, toma una pregunta mejor.**

Las pupilas de sans desaparecieron mostrando cuencas negra del esqueleto, donde se encontraría los ojos.

 **¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? Por que como des un paso más… te JURO que no te gustara lo que viene después.**

No me provoques gordito.

 **Bueh. Lo siento, señora. Es por esto que nunca hago promesas.**

El corazón de chara se muestra, al igual que las opciones piedad, luchar, actuar y objeto. Chara prepara su cuchillo.

 **Hace un hermoso día fuera. Los pájaros cantan. Las flores brotan. .. En días como estos, los niños como tu… Debería arder en el infierno.**

Chara se laza a atacar corriendo, sans usa su manipulación de alma haciendo que cambie el alma de chara a azul. La choca contra los pilares y la empala con sus huesos matándola.

 **Reinicio 1**

Chara vuelve al puto de guardado, delpasillo **.**

 **Vaya veo que soy bueno en haciendo mi trabajo, Cu-chara.**

Cállate comediante, te are polvo.

 **megalovania ost**

Chara corre rápidamente acercándose a sans, mueve su cuchillo. El esqueleto esquiva el ataque fácil moviéndose.

¿Qué maldito saco de huesos…?

No pudo terminar ya que apareció gaster blaster en su espalda vaporizándola.

 **Reinicio 2**

 **Sabes cuchara siempre me pregunte por que la gente no usa su ataque más fuerte primero.**

*Sientes que vas a pasar un mal rato.

Cállate saco de huesos y no me llames cuchara.

El alma de chara cambia a azul y aparece hueso que salta y algunos la golpea, se activa KR, ( **Nota de autor: la retribución karmica al recibir daño chara Esta habilidad consiste en neutralizar la invulnerabilidad del jugador, provocando un daño continuo, que a la larga puede ser perjudicial, puesto que entorpece la restauración de HP. Cada vez que se reciba daño, el HP baja considerablemente, dejando una barra de color morado que disminuye lentamente, hasta llegar a la barra amarilla del HP. Estas siglas se encuentran en la parte inferior derecha de la pantalla, al lado del HP. )** El HP de chara bajo a 60 y disminuye a cada momento.

El hp de chara quedo a 20 por los golpes que recibió. Sans levanta usado su telekinesis y crea un Gaster Blaster que la elimina.

 **Reinicio 3**

Hmph que complicado, veo que te quieres vengar al matar a tu hermanito.

*Sientes tus pecados trepar por tu espalda.

 **Te are pagar asesina de hermanos. No te perdono que mataras a todos.**

El alma de chara se vuelve azul, aparece un millo de huesos y plataformas. Chara salta en una plataforma, cuando iba a saltar a otra cae recibiendo daño, y perdiendo hp 82.

Sans mueve su alma en el aire y aparece un monto de hueso, el alma humana trataba de esquivar de izquierda a derecha. Chara recibe daño quedado 40 hp, aparece cuatro gaster blaster y la elimina.

 **Reinicio 4**

 **Parece que tienes problemas chica megalomaniaca.**

Chara saltaba de arriba abajo sobre plataformas para esquivar los gaster blaster medianos, se golpea con una plataforma quedado 70 hp.

Maldito sans además de ser flojo, es complicado derrotarte. Pero pronto te derrotare.

Chara por favor detente y deja que reinicie – le dice frisk desde la mente.

Eso nunca frisk completare la ruta y eliminare al mal comediante.

Dos gaster blaster la golpea dejándola 20 hp. Un gaster blaster apareció debajo de ella matándola.

 _ **1200 Reinicio**_

Sans está agotado teniendo algo de sudor en su cráneo, al gastar magia.

 **Ugh… dicho eso… te, eh, encanta agitar esa cosa por el aire, ¿eh?...**

 **Escucha. Sé que antes no me has respondido, pero… en alguna parte. Puedo sentirlo. Hay un destello de una buena persona dentro de ti.**

Frisk estaba llorado, al ver que su mejor amigo como la persona por la que tiene un flechazo. Chara se reía burlado de las palabras de sans que trata de convencerla de reiniciar.

 **El recuerdo de alguien que una vez quiso hacer lo correcto. Alguien que, en otro tiempo, incluso podría haber sido algo más… ¿un amigo?**

 **Por favor chara no mates a sans, él está muy mal después que matamos a papyrus. Además no quiero que el muera ya que ha sufrido mucho.** –le suplica frisk llorado a chara.

Frisk es una adorable chica de 13 años, con cabello castaño largo y una expresión neutral. Viste una playera de manga larga azul con rayas rosas, pantalones cortos y botines cafés. Es de piel café.

Oh vaya parece que te importa esa bolsa de huesos.

 **Venga, tronco. ¿Me recuerdas? Por favor, si puedes oírme… olvidémonos todo esto, ¿vale? Baja el arma, y… bueno, mi trabajo será mucho más fácil.**

Ja, ja, ja, ja buen intento sans, pero no contabas con que tengo esto.

Chara muestra el alma de un monstruo sorprendiendo a sans, ya que la tenía en pote de cristal.

 **¿Dónde obtuviste eso? ¿Quién fue el monstruo al que robaste su alma?**

Oh esto fácil se lo quite fácil a la idiota de alphys. Ahora veras como te derrotare y aumento mi poder.

Chara abre el frasco y se traga el alma aumentado el poder de ella y frisk a 9999 hp y de ataque. Como aumentado sus habilidades. Su cuerpo se llenó de un brillo.

Chara se inyecta algo de su determinación que estaba en el laboratorio real.

 **Demonio tendré que usar eso, ya que no podre derrotarla y mi mana está bajo. Piensa sans.**

 **Sans presiona un boto del suelo sacado 7 almas. Las almas son: Determinación, (** nota de autor: esa alma de determinación, es de un niño que cayo antes que chara y la atrapo sans para esa ocasión.) **Paciencia,** **Perseverancia, Valentía,** **Integridad,** **Amabilidad y** **Justicia.**

Chara puso cara de wtf asustada cagada del miedo, si sans absorbe las almas sabe que no le ganara.

Las almas se acerca a sans en círculo girado y fusionándose a el esqueleto, entrado cada una al cuerpo de sans y provocado una fuerte luz blanca.

Sans crece teniendo la misma altura de gaster sans de echotale, su ropa también cambie teniendo el mismo diseño. Tiene una gorra con colores vivos como de las almas, (como Fresh sans) su chaqueta como camisa tiene los colores de cada alma siendo rojo, azul, amarillo.

Usa pantalones oscuro con cadenas en los bolsillos, lentes oscuros que aparecieron. 12 alas le sale en la espada de color de cada alma cada ala. Chara y frisk se sonrojaron al ver el cambio del esqueleto, que les parecía seductor y guapo.

Las estadística de sans cambia todas a ∞ siendo ataque, defensa etc. Ambas chicas tenía un hilo de sangre al verlo.

 **Pensamiento de frisk: oh que lindo y guapo se ha puesto, sans dios esta increíble.**

 **Pensamiento chara: demonios ese comediante esta sexy y guapo. Pero que digo yo soy chara el demonio, que destruirá el mundo, yo no puedo estar enamorada de ese esqueleto.**

 **Que pasa el hueso te comió la lengua, ya que no dices una palabra cuchara. Ahora bien ¿Quieres pasar un mal rato? Por qué si das un paso más no te gustara lo que vendrá después niña.**

Cállate sans aunque tengas las almas y sea un dios ahora, yo te matare. Oh vale si es así adelante, dame todo lo que tienes saco de huesos.

 **Sans Ultra ...**

Frisk esta curiosa pensado que sans está planeado algo y no sabe que es. Ella sabe que chara no le puede ganar a sans al tener las almas.

 **Que estará planeado sans, ya que muestra una sonrisa confiando, chara está muy confiada pero se ve nerviosa sudado.** Piensa frisk.

 **Ese mal rato no.**

Lo que dijo sans hizo que levantara las cejas ambas humanas no sabiendo lo que habla.

 **Chara: ah ¿No? Entonces no sé a qué te refieres**

 **Déjame explicarte. Sans aparece detrás de ella y le esta acariciado el cuello y cabello.**

 **George Michael - Careless Whisper**

Sans le tira el cuchillo lejos y sonríe.

 **Ultra sans: Con mal rato me refiero a que vas a pasar por un momento que tal vez te guste muy en el** **fondo.**

Chara y frisk: WTf

Chara se puso roja como frisk, no esperado eso.

 **Sabes que frisk, mejor cambiamos y dejo que sans te viole.**

 **Pero que dices loca todavía soy joven, como virgen al igual que tú.**

Se grita mentalmente, si saber que sans leen sus pensamientos.

 **Oh pero yo puedo arreglar eso CU-CHARA y hacemos un trio.**

Chara se ríe pensado que es una broma de sans.

Sans saca tentáculos azules de su espalda que toca el cuerpo de chara en una luz roja. Sans separa el alma de chara de la frisk, y le revive su cuerpo muerto solo que la tiene sujeta en tentáculos.

Frisk y chara está nerviosas sudado a mil por hora ya que van ser violadas, temblado.

 **Chara pensamiento: Demonios ese es esqueleto enano, me violara.**

 **Pensamiento de frisk: nunca vi ese lado pervertido, de sansy y no puedo creer que él pueda sacar tentáculos.**

Sans les baja los pantaloncillos y se ríe pervertidamente al ver que frisk tiene una bragas de conejito blanco. Chara tiene unas bragas de zorro.

 **Oh bragas de conejitos y zorro, quiero ver como gimen ya que esto se podrá tenta-cool. Disfrutare de ver esto.**

Sans le quita la camisa viendo que tiene unos pechos que apenas se desarrolla, sonriedo.

* * *

 **Escena lemon fuerte**

Sans se acerca lamiendo los pechos de las humanas, que esta atadas en los tentáculos azules. Frisk y chara se muerde el labio, no mostrado sus gemidos a el pervertido esqueleto.

 **Uh uh hm uh uh, sansy para uh. Piensa frisk.**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah ah, saco de huesos detén esto ya que mi cuerpo se siente que esta temblado. Piensa chara.**

Sans se acerca a los labios de chara besándola apasionadamente para luego separase, y acercarse a frisk acariciándola en las mejillas. Sans saca su larga lengua azul, y enrolla su lengua con la pequeña lengua de la humana, ese beso duro unos minutos hasta que se separó.

Se dio cuenta sans que las humanas está completamente rojas. **Qué curioso chara tus besos y boca sabe a chocolate, los tuyos frisk son de pie y caramelo teniendo un toque puro.**

Chara estaba toda roja como un tomate como frisk, por las palabas del esqueleto. Chara: d-déjate de estupideces sansy y suéltame, bueno como dices a mí me gusta el chocolate mucho. Gracias acepto tu cumplido saco de huesos, no te perdono que me dieras mi primer beso.

Frisk: s-sans todavía no estoy lista para darte mi primera vez. Me hace feliz que me besaras sans, y que fueras mi primer beso.

 **Sigamos con esto ya que quiero ver, como gimen de placer por mi será un día excitante. Sera un día sans-tastico para ustedes dos, Hace un hermoso día fuera. Los pájaros vuelan. Las flores crecen. .. En días como estos, los niñas como ustedes… será violadas.**

Sans las besa del cuello, bajado hasta sus pechos en desarrollo, mete sus manos esqueléticas dentro de las bragas de frisk y chara haciendo que giman.

Sans se dio cuenta que esta mojadas las humanas que tiene el alma de la determinación, acaricia lentamente y disfruta de los gemidos que trata de no hacerlo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Frisk: Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah s-sans, sans sans. Que es estaña sensación, se siente bien.

Chara: ah uh ah uh P-por favor detente ah ah ah ah saco de huesos. Ah ah ah ah ah ah te are pagar sans ah ah ah ah, que esta extraña sensación.

Sans sonríe usa su larga lengua azul en los coño de ambas humanas, haciendo que el cuerpo de ellas transpire y se mueva. Mete uno de sus dedos en el coño de frisk, la humana dan fuertes gemidos de placer.

Sans se mueve y mete su lengua azulada en el coño de la chica morena china. Mete dos dedos en el coño húmedo de la chica chocolate, que se retuerce del placer fingiendo que no le gusta.

Ah ah ah ah ah sans ah ah ah sans ah ah ah, que es esta tan extraña que se siente tan bien. **Gimen de placer la humana morena de ojos cerrados.**

Sansy sansy ah ah ah ah ah detente sans ah ah ah ah ah ah. **Gime** **chara excitada sintiéndose muy bien y gustándole**.

Sans sonríe viendo como dan leves gemidos de placer, sans se dio cuenta que chara tenía golpes en su espalda. Por lo que vio en recuerdos con una de sus habilidades, se dio cuenta que fue maltratada por sus padres… por eso vino al monte ebott, se dio cuenta curándole la herida y estado sin golpes.

Sans se bajó los pantalones y calzoncillos negros, mostrado su miembro azulado de 30. La chica humanas se sorprendieron por el tamaño del miembro del esqueleto.

Sans penetra a frisk en el coño acercándose a la entrada, entrando y saliendo sangre del himen roto. Sans mete dos tentáculos en el culo de chara como dos en coño y uno en la boca, la chica de ojos rojos dan gritos de dolor como la otra humana por las penetradas.

Chara dan gritos de dolor combinados con gemidos que no se escucha, por los tentáculos. Sangre sale de su coño al romperse el himen.

Frisk: Lo mejor de duele, duele Lo mejor de lo mejor de duele. Tu énorme Miembro lo mejor de lo mejor de.

Chara: el AGH es un mhm ella de la mejor de lo mejor de la agj.

Él esqueleto sonriente se mueve un poco más rápido embistiendo el coño de frisk, besa el cuello de la humana y la muerde. Lamiendo donde la marco para que sepa cualquiera que ellas es de él.

Sans hace lo mismo con chara marcándola y lamiéndole la sangre del cuello. Ambas chicas dan un fuerte gemido, corriéndose.

Sans libera algo de semen y saca su tentáculos de chara. Sans se corrió dentro de frisk que dio un fuerte gemido.

Frisk cae desmayada, sans le mete su verga en el coño de la chica chocolate.

Lo mejor de lo mejor de sans sans sans sans, Mi Cuerpo Se Siente mejor de lo mejor de la busque.

Chara dan fuertes gemidos de placer siendo dominada por el placer, sus ojos le salieron corazones de color rojo. Sans sonríe disfrutado de los gemidos fuertes de placer de la primera humana caída.

Te are gemir de la emoción hasta que caigas dormida. Le responde ultra sans sonriendo.

Debo decir que ustedes están estrechas en el coño y vagina. Le responde sans dando un pequeño gemido de placer ya que siente, las paredes vaginales de chara apretándolo.

Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah sans sans sans dispárame tu semilla quiero sentirte dentro mío.

Ambos se corre, sans libera su leche en el coño de la humana que dio un fuerte gemido de éxtasis y placer.

Chara cae desmayada del placer.

* * *

 **Fin lemon**

Sans se levanta colocándose sus ropas y sacado su miembro de chara.

El esqueleto dios les coloca sus ropa y las sujeta con su magia.

Bien me las llevare para que no cause un problema esas dos y me encargare de revivir a todos.

Sans camina lentamente, estaba por usar sus atajos. Una lianas sale del suelo, sujetándole los brazos y apareciendo una flor con cara aparece como una gran flor con seis pétalos amarillos alrededor de su cabeza y con un tallo color verde. Su rostro cambia drásticamente dependiendo de las emociones que presente.

A donde piensas llevar a esas dos basuras sonriente, ya que yo no te dejare.

Sans tenía Sonreía divertido, por encontrar a la flor que habla con su hermano.

Oh eso no lo creo, mala hierba. Parece que necesitas ser podado, pétalo a pétalo.

Sans cambio sus ojos a negro, rompe las lianas fácilmente asustado a flowey pensado que no es normal. Sans usa su magia, lo agarra y la flor trata de liberase de la magia de telekinesis.

Juguemos un juego entonces amiguito.

Se pierde - no te perdono- que perdono- no te te perdono- perdono- no te perdono- perdono- no te perdono- a perder - hay perdón te.

Sans le quita cada pétalo sosteniéndolo, la flor grita de dolor por perder partes de él.

Oh no te perdono, este es tu final amiguito.

Sans laza la flor al cielo, hace aparecer un gáster blaster y haciendo que se lo coma y desaparecer a la planta. El gaster desaparece.

Bien es hora de irme de aquí.

Sans desaparece usado su teletransportacion.

* * *

 **Snowdin casa de sans y papyrus- noche**

Las humanas se levantaron dándose cuenta que está en la casa de los hermanos esqueletos.

Frisk: hum ¿Qué paso acaso todo fue un sueño?

Chara: la verdad, no lo sé y seguro fue un sueño ya que ese sans seguro está muerto.

Frisk: oye no digas eso de sans, chara ya que él no es como tú. Él es alguien especial para mí.

Chara: lo sabía te gusta.

Shiiiiiiiiiiii locas no me deja dormir.

Ambas se voltea y ve sans que sonríe burlándose, esta jugado con una flowey que ahora es una muñecas de trapo. Las dos se sorprende y se ríe, ven a flowey que tiene una cara traumado.

Veo que se levantaron, deje que les muestre a mi juguete planta.

Bien es hora de que termine esto de una vez que mueva el monte ebott de este mundo, ya que no quiero que los monstruos sea atacados por humanos cuando destruya la barrera.

 **(nota de autor: no soy bueno con los chiste.)**

Sans sostuvo a las dos con sus magia para que no haga algo, frisk esta sonrojada y feliz. Chara esta algo sonrojada y no quiere admitir que le gusto.

Sans concentro energía encogiendo todo, para mandarlo a una dimensión de bolsillo. Estado ya en la dimensión de bolsillo sans fue, interrumpiendo por chara que le escupe una energía de la boca.

La energía lo golpea desconcertándolo y haciendo un magia extraña que brilla todo el lugar.

* * *

 **En el universo digimon - digimundo**

Los niños elegidos estaba junto a sus digimon que estaba luchado con un digimon que fue creado por 100 agujas de control. Fue creado por Arukenimon.

El digimon es blackwargreymon, los niños elegidos son Hikari Kamiya gatomon. T.K." junto a patamon, Davis y V-mon. Miyako Inoue, hawkmon. Ken, wormmon y Cody Hida y armadillomon.

Kari kamiya es una linda chica de 11 años, usa una camiseta de color rosa y blanco dividido, dos guantes sin dedos largos. Una cámara en su cuello, un pantalón corto amarillo, medias blanca y zapatos blanco rosa. Ojos castaño y cabello del mismo color.

Gatomon, como su nombre sugiere, es un digimon de forma felina, de pelaje blanco y poco tamaño. Sus orejas son grandes y con dos mechones púrpura en las puntas, y sus ojos son azules. Su cola es larga y con similares mechones púrpura, y lleva un Anillo Sagrado en ella; este anillo le da mucho poder, pero es susceptible a extravíos. Gatomon lleva en sus zarpas dos guantes de piel similares a las garras de SaberLeomon; estos guantes sirven además para ocultar una cicatriz con forma de X en el dorso de su zarpa izquierda, producida por la tortura de Myotismon.

A pesar de su pequeño tamaño, Gatomon es de nivel Campeón, y tiene un enorme poder; gracias a su agilidad y precisión fue capaz de dominar a varios digimons de su nivel de mayor tamaño en poco tiempo.

Tk Su traje habitual es una camisa de manga larga de color amarillo y verde con un cuello alto, un par de pantalones cortos de color azul marino, calcetines de color púrpura oscuro, botas verdes con suelas grises y un sombrero. Cabello amarrillo y ojos azules.

Patamon tiene la forma de un pequeño mamífero similar a un hámster, siendo pequeño y rechoncho, y con grandes orejas con forma de alas de murciélago. Estas orejas le sirven efectivamente para volar, aunque no demasiado rápido ni demasiado alto, y resulta ser más rápido caminando. Su pelaje es marrón con el vientre blanco, y sus cuatro patas terminan en pequeñas garras prensiles negras.

Davis es un chico de 11 años es más alto, lleva una chaqueta azul oscuro con un patrón de llama roja y amarilla en la parte inferior y sobre una camisa verde claro. Él también lleva cortocircuitos verde oliva oscuros, calcetines azul marino, y cargadores anaranjados y blancos. Tiene piel bronceada, lleva unas gafas de aviador que se las dio tai. Los ojos marrones oscuros.

V-mon es un pequeño Digimon bípedo con rasgos de dragón y piel azul, y su pecho y panza son de color blanco. Sus manos son parecidas a las de los humanos, mientras que sus pies tan solo tienen tres garras. Su cabeza es bastante grande comparada con su cuerpo, y tiene largas orejas. Tiene una pequeña "V" amarilla tatuada en la frente y un pequeño cuerno en la nariz.

Cody Hida es un niño muy pequeño, con piel de color claro, cabello castaño en un cuenco corto y ojos verdes. lleva una túnica beige abotonada con un solo botón cuadrado, un cuello ancho y adornos púrpuras. Él también lleva una camiseta amarilla con un cuello alto, pantalones púrpuras, calcetines negros y zapatos marrones y blancos de resbalón.

Armadillomon es un mamífero Digimon cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan del armadillo ( Priodontes maximus ). Su cuerpo está cubierto en una cáscara dura.

Yolei Inoue es una niña con la piel clara, pelo largo y recto púrpura y ojos marrones. Lleva un par de copas grandes y redondas. Es una chica alta preadolescente, con su largo cabello de lavanda alcanzando su cintura y todavía llevando gafas redondas similares. En el mundo digital, lleva una camisa azul claro con un cuello de cuello alto bajo un chaleco de color canela con bolsillos a ambos lados. También lleva guantes blancos, pantalones rojos que están hinchados alrededor de los muslos sostenidos por un cinturón negro con hebilla plateada y botas altas verdes y blancas con cremallera. En su cabeza, lleva un casco anaranjado, hecho de un material maleable como el cuero.

Hawkmon es un Digimon del pájaro cuyo nombre y diseño se derivan del halcón ( Spizaetus ornatus ). Es muy educado, y siempre es tranquilo, fresco y recogido.

Ken el pelo de es más ordenado y peinado a la derecha. Se muestra vestido con la versión de verano del uniforme de la Escuela Primaria Tamachi: una camisa blanca de manga corta con el símbolo de la escuela en el pecho izquierdo metido en pantalones grises, con zapatos negros. pelo azul oscuro y ojos azules.

Wormmon tiene la apariencia de un gusano de seda de color verde. Como los insectos reales, posee la capacidad de adherirse a las superficies, y también de generar seda por su boca.

Curiosamente, parece tener un Anillo Maligno a su alrededor, aunque en realidad es algo que pertenece a su diseño.

Kari: es demasiando poderoso ese digimon creado por agujas de control.

Gatomon,: blackwargreymon es digimon mega muy poderoso, no lo podremos derrotar.

Tk: rayos ese digimon es un problema, muy poderoso más fuerte que Arukenimon.

Patamon: tk, ese es blackwargreymon nos dejó muy heridos.

Davis: es muy poderoso, ese digimon creado por las agujas de control.

Fem Veemon: agh estoy sin energía, por el daño que nos causó.

Cody Hida: ah armadillomon estas bien, responde.

Armadillomon: cody, si estoy bien solo que estoy herido.

Yolei Inoue: grrr Hawkmon estas bien, ese digimon es muy poderoso. Ni paildramon le pudo ganar.

Hawkmon: yolei estoy sin energía, no me puedo mover.

Ken: Wormmon compañero estas bien.

Wormmon: K-ken estoy sin energías, es muy fuerte ese digimon de agujas de control.

Los elegidos y digimon estaba en el suelo, al digimon oscuro atacarles.

Un extraño corazón de múltiples colores, entro en el cuerpo de davis haciendo que todo se ilumine en una luz blanca. Todos quedaron cegados.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mente de davis**

Davis abre los ojos encontrándose en un extraño lugar en blanco, se fijó que un extraño esqueleto alto.

Davis: ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres tú o que eres?

Oh jajajaja humano así saludas a un nuevo amigo, ven aquí y dame la mano.

Davis se acerca ultra sans, algo desconfiado y nervioso por la sonrisa que tiene. Le sujeta la mano…

Pufffffffffffffffff

Jajajaja el viejo truco del cojín gaseoso en la mano siempre funciona. Es un placer déjame presentarme soy sans el esqueleto, humano quien eres.

Jajaja buena esa soy davis motomiya, como termine aquí.

Bueno veras mientras, transportaba mi hogar. Por culpa de una loca me desconcentre, terminado yo aquí mi alma que se estaba regenerado. Digamos si no hubiera entrado en tu cuerpo, yo hubiera estado en mi forma de esqueleto que se regeneraría rápido.

Sans le muestra sus memorias en ventanas, lo que vivió en su mundo como la muerte de su hermano y amigos. Davis quedo sorprendido, pensado que es increíble sans y su historia es triste vivir una vida sabiendo que se reiniciaría todo.

Davis: sans eres alguien increíble y son sorprendente tus poderes.

Ultra sans: gracias chico, no pensé que pensaras eso. ¿Ahora bien te preguntare? ¿Quieres que me fusione a ti y seamos uno?

Davis se sorprendió, estado emocionado ya que le aparecieron dos opciones sí o no.

 **Si** **no**

El cuerpo de sans y davis vuela uniéndose en uno.

* * *

 **Digimundo**

 **La luz se apaga mostrado un chico guapo de piel blanca, con cabello blanco algo musculoso. Usa una camisa blanca, sobre ella usa una chaqueta negra de cuero y con capuchas y bolsillos.**

 **Pantalones negro de cuero y tiene cadenas cerca de los bolsillos, zapatos azul oscuro con negro y medias blancas. Ojos negro con azules.**

 **(Nota de autor: así se ve sans les dejo el link. Por cierto él está en su forma base sin usar todo el poder de las almas humanas… cuando usa algo de su poder su ropa cambia al color que dije cuando absorbió las almas.)**

 **. / Undertale-au / images / 6/63 / Undertale_sans_human_version_by_ / revisión / lo más tarde? Cb = 20170314045730**

Todos se sorprenden por el cambio del niño elegido, kari tenía un leve sonrojo como gatomon.

 **Ultra sans/davis: oh vaya, mi cuerpo es un poco más poderoso, soy sanstastico jajaja. Es un día huesastico.**

Algunos se rieron por ese chiste malo.

 **Blackwargreymon: ¿Quién rayos eres tú, humano? ¿Eres alguien fuerte?**

Ultra sans/davis: que puedo decir soy alguien vago, me llamo sans el esqueleto y antes era davis y lo puedo usar todavía cuando quiera. Veo que pasaste un día oscuro chico, porque no vienes y me dejas darte la mano chico, ¿quién eres?

Blackwargreymon le parecía extraño, el sujeto levantado una ceja. El digimon se acerca curioso sorprendiendo a todo los humanos y digimon.

Blackwargreymon: humano yo soy Blackwargreymon, eres alguien extraño y curioso.

Le sujeta la mano con una garra y se escucha un extraño sonido en la mano de sans.

¡PBBBBBFFFFFFFFTT!

Ja, ja, ja, ja el viejo truco del cogin gaseoso. Siempre funciono, chico es placer blackwargreymon.

Blackwargreymon: ha, ha, ha, ha, ha eso es divertido sans.

Se separa y el esqueleto humano, cambia sus ojos a negro completo y llamas azul le rodea los ojos. Blackwargreymon sintió una extraña energía del humano, los niños elegidos esta con la boca abierta al igual que sus digimon.

 **Undertale OST - Megalovania**

 **Sans y Blackwargreymon choca sus puños, provocado ondas de choques por la intensidad. Se mueve del lugar volado y siguiendo su batalla, los niños elegidos, digimon, y los dos digimon malvados estaba sorprendidos por tal muestra de poder.**

Arukenimon: ese niño, tiene el mismo nivel de poder que Blackwargreymon cómo es posible.

Mummymon: no es normal, que un humano pueda luchar con un digimon. Es un monstruo, abra que ver si blackwargreymon lo derrotara Arukenimon.

Kari kamiya: ¿Cómo davis-kun tiene tal fuerza? No entiendo cómo puede luchar con un digimon y obtener esa transformación.

Gatomon; como obtuvo tal poder, davis-kun iguala el poder de un digimon mega. No es normal.

Tk: qué clase de poder obtuvo el, no puedo creer que pueda luchar con un digimon con facilidad.

Patamon: impresiónate como davis puede hacer eso.

Female veemon: wowww, no sabía que davis tenía tal poder. Qué raro que se cambiara su nombre.

Cody: como davis cambio a una extraña apariencia.

Yolei: impresionante, como davis pudo volar y luchar con blackwargreymon.

Armadillomon: increíble no puedo creer que un humano tenga tal poder.

Hawkmon: hace ver que él le puede ganar, no puedo creer que pueda luchar con tan facilida con un digimon.

Wormmon: sus poderes están muy igualados, no sabía que davis tenía ese tipo de poder.

Ken ichijouji: como obtuvo davis tales poderes, ya que igualas los poderes de uno.

Sans laza millones hueso enormes contra el digimon, blackwargreymon esquiva algunos y otros lo golpearon en el cuerpo.

Blackwargreymon: sans haces que me divierta en este combate. Eres alguien tan fuerte con capacidades curiosas y espero que no te importe que sigamos.

Sans: para nada chico, algo dentro mío se divierte y mostrar mi fuerza. Que te puedo decir soy un hueso duro de derrotar (sonríe).

Sansa creo cuatro lazas como las de undyne solo que estas son de color azul con negro, las rodea en fuego. Usado la habilidad de toriel de poder usar fuego y haciendo que las lazas sea rodeadas en fuego azul.

Blackwargreymon se sorprendió, sans laza las lazas cuatro a la vez. El digimon lo esquiva por poco las lazas, que se mueve velozmente dejándolo a la defensiva a esquivar.

 **¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!**

Grita blackwargreymon dándose cuenta que una de las lazas, lo ataco por la espalda hiriéndolo. Se la saca tirándola al suelo, saliéndole algo de sangre negra.

" **Que pasa blackwargreymon te pico algo en la espalda" ya que quedaste mundo.**

Sans sonríe sonado unos tabores, blackwargreymon va volado golpeándolo.

Sans esquiva su ataque sonriendo y cerrado un ojo. Hace el baile del marcianito 100 real en el aire tranquilamente, algunos que observa se reía.

Blackwargreymon golpea a sans, y el contratacado chocado sus puño simultáneamente. Se crea fuertes ondas de viento y choque.

Sans crea telarañas enredado a el digimon, en la poderosa red en las piernas y brazos.

 **¡Tornado** **Negro!**

Junta sus garras y gira sobre sí mismo como un taladro destruyendo las telarañas, para perforar a su enemigo. Un potente tornado de color negro que se lanza sobre.

Sans abre un ojo y detiene el ataque usado telekinesis, haciendo que no se mueva. Usa después la manipulación de alma dándose cuenta que tiene un alma entre blanca y negro el digimon haciendo que levante la ceja.

 **Punto De Vista sin**

 **Como rayos tiene su alma dividida en blanco y negro.**

 **Hahaha creo que entiendo este digimon, no conoce las emociones al ser creado hace rato. Me lo llevare, ya que necesita un guía y sé que no es una mala persona.**

 **Terminare esto de una vez ya que debo hacer aparecer el monte ebott.**

Sans: ¿Qué pasa chico estas parado? Necitas una mano.

Sans mueve a blackwargreymon haciendo que choque contra una montaña, lo tira contra árboles y el suelo con el poder de la manipulación de alma. Lo dejo tirado en un cráter. El digimon sale velozmente y le dan fuertes golpes en el estómago perforándolo "haciendo que salga mucha sangre y enviado volar chocado con una montaña".

Kari: ¡Davis-kun! Noooo.

Gatomon: noooooo. Davis-kun necita nuestra ayuda.

Fem veemon: si tuviera energía podría ayudar a davis.

Los niños elegís y sus digimon tenía cara de preocupación, al ver a su compañero herido.

Sans sale del agujero, repara el hueco de la chaqueta usado una habilidad que tiene de regresar el tiempo. Aunque todavía tiene sangre por el daño.

Chico, chico ataca por sorpresa no se vale. Si quieres eso entonces toma.

Sans aparece frente de blackwargreymon dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, sacándole el aire y saliva.

Oh te dolió el golpe amigo, solo te devuelvo lo que me hiciste.

Sans patea a el digimon enviándolo lejos en el cielo.

Terminemos con esto rápido chico ya que tengo que tomar algo de kétchup y un delicioso hot dog. Jugaremos quemados chico.

Sans hace aparecer un millo de balones que esta sujetos en magia azul, blackwargreymon esta sudado algo se está preparado.

 **Blackwargreymon: ¿Qué rayos piensa hacer este humano?**

Sans envía los balones que van directo a él, Blackwargreymon usa el Tornado oscuro para repeler las pelotas. Mientras gira algunas lo golpearon entrado en el tornado, otras cae a el suelo donde esta Arukenimon y mumymon.

Las pelotas pararon y el tornado también. Blackwargreymon está algo herido y rasguñado.

Sans truena los dedos haciendo aparecer 4 gaster blaster que son más grande que los que uso contra chara. Todos esta sorprendidos por tal cosa extraña.

La boca de los gaster esta acumulado energía cada uno, de color rojo, azul, amarillo y naranja.

 **¡** **Fuerza Gea Oscura!**

Crea una gran bola energética que concentra los sentimientos negativos y la lanza al adversario. Este ataque es igual a la Fuerza de Gea de WarGreymon, pero ésta es más roja al estar compuesta de sentimientos negativos. Sans dispara los gaster blaster, los ataques chocaron creado una poderosa colisión de energía.

Blackwargreymon la tenía difícil tratado de ganar, el ataque sans supero al de digimon creado una poderosa explosión dañándolo y causado que caiga al suelo.

Blackwargreymon cae a el suelo herido. Sans aparece usado su teletranspotacion cerca del digimon, se dio cuenta por sus reflejos que Arukenimon y mumymon quiere acabar a Blackwargreymon.

Sans señala a los dos digimones y sonríe macabramente asustado a todos.

Sans: ¡no les permitiré que ataque a Blackwargreymon! ¡Les are pasar un mal rato! Y me comeré sus datos como almas capichi.

Sans muestras sus ojos completamente oscuros, todos se asustaron por esa aptitud.

Mumymon: ja, que te crees estúpido humano.

Arukenimon: ja, ja no me hagas reír estúpido niño elegido… tú no tienes el poder para hacer eso.

Se lanza sobre él, sans sonríe y usa su mágica azul haciendo que chocara y se hiciera mucho daño… los envía volado ya que no tenía gana de matarlos.

Sans cura a los digimon de los elegidos haciendo que recupere sus energías, también curo a blackwargreymon que todavía esta desmayado. Sans modifico el ADN y cuerpo del digimon blackwargreymon para que sea un digimon por completo.

Kari se acerca preocupada al igual los otros elegidos y sus digimon. Wow chicos, chicas por que mira esa cara preocupados ni que hubiera sufrido tanto daño solo tengo una cortada en mi pecho no es nada.

Yo soy un hueso duro de roer.

Kari kamiya: davis-kun estas bien ya que recibiste una cortada.

Gatomon: cómo pudiste hacer todo eso davis-kun, ya que no eres un digimon.

Tk: ¿Por qué no lo mataste? No te diste cuenta que era un peligro.

Patamon: si por que no destruiste a blackwargreymon.

Fem veemon: davis eso fue increíble, peleado con ese digimon eres increíble.

Cody: cómo has podido hacer algo así ya que no es posible. Que un humano le ganara a un digimon?

Armadillomon: como hiciste todo eso, ya que no sabíamos que tenías poderes.

Yolei: eso fue súper, como derrotaste a blackwargreymon usado una extraña energía.

Hawkmon: dejaste en ridículo a todos, cómo pudiste hacer algo así.

Ken: no sabía que podías hacer algo así de luchar con un digimon.

Wormmon: no sabía que los humanos, podía hacer lo que hiciste.

Ultra sans/davis: wow uno por uno, le contestare chicos.

Primero kari-chan si me dolió el ataque, pero no es nada. Segundo pequeña gatita digamos que mi nombre es ahora sans, ya que me fusione con el chico puedo cambiar a su forma observe.

Sans cambia a davis solo que se ve como una versión más adulta de davis usado la ropa de sans. Vuelve a ser sans, solo que no muestra su forma de esqueleto, usa su mágica agarrado a gatomon en sus manos acariciándola mientras habla.

Tercero chico verde, yo no lo matare porque yo no veo que sea una amenaza… me lo llevare a blackwargreymon, atreve a contradecirme y te are pasar un mal rato (los ojos de sans cambia a negro y le sale una extraña energía) me es muy divertido tu odio hacia los digimon virus... solo porque algunos puede usar el poder de las tinieblas humano.

Tk estaba asustado temblado, como enojado al igual que su digimon. Los elegidos esta sorprendidos por la actitud del elegido davis/sans "cambia su ojos de nuevo".

Sans/davis: gracias veemon-chan, pero bueno yo luchaba usado algo de magia, si quieres saber.

Algo así mira "sans usa su magia azul de telekinesis haciendo que fem veemon este en el hombro de sans".

Yo no use nunca todo mi poder, pero bueno yo soy un hueso flojo jaja. Bueno antes de que me vaya "sans baja al suelo lentamente a los dos digimon, que mira preocupadas" pero me vengare de alguien que detuvo algo.

Sans invoca a chara y frisk de la dimensión de bolsillo donde está el monte ebott. Las dos chicas esta sujetas en magia azul, usado la ropa que usaba antes… los elegidos y sus digimon se sorprendieron, al ver que el esqueleto elegido trajo dos chicas.

Frisk: ¿Qué paso? Como terminamos aquí?

Chara: pero que rayos, como termine aquí… espero que este muerto ese mal comediante.

Así saluda ustedes dos, ojos rasgados y adicta al chocolate… parece que quieres un castigo.

Ambas se voltea observado a sans forma humano que está bebiendo un bote de salsa de tomate y saludado. Les sale un derrame nasal, saliéndole mucha sangre de la nariz- al ver que es muy guapo.

Glup glup que pasa el gato les comió la lengua loquillas. Chara chica mala quieres recibir un castigo por ser una genocida…

Agarra a chara la sienta en sus piernas y la empieza a nalguear. Sans le metió un paleta de caramelo en la boca de frisk, ella se estaba riendo por el castigo de la genocida.

Chara: ¿quieres que te suplique acaso esqueleto? ¡Ah! ¡Ah! Ah! duele ah ah duele.

Tac, tac, tac, tac, tac, tac.

Sans: esto es por matar a mi hermano papayrus… Esto es por matar a mis amigos, esto es por muffet, esto es por alphys, esto es por undyne, mettaton y esto por matar a toriel.

Le dejo trasero adolorido, chara se lo soba dando un puchero al esqueleto.

Frisk: Sans-kun está bien que le dieras nalgadas a chara.

Sans: escucha frisk-chan ella merecía que le diera su lección… are que deje de ser una mala persona y ni se le ocurra matar algún monstruo de nuevo, ¡POR QUE LA ARE PASAR UN MAL RATO!

* * *

 **FIN de capitulo**

 **Nota de autor: para los que cree que solo hago historias de goku como prota, son ciegos o que no se dan cuenta.**

 **Yo he hecho por ejemplo una de hades como prota, davis de digimon, blackwargreymon.**

 **Solo será chicas de digimon y undertale por cierto.**


End file.
